Cake or Death
by randomLlama
Summary: A typical cafe day


yeah. enjoy

* * *

An exhausted sigh left a spectacles man as the street lights outside were bright with life. Moments ago this peculiar café was bustling with about the same intensity that managed to quell the fires of conflict between employees here, mainly him and another. Speaking of the employees that the owner, Mitaka Yuichi, hired it's a miracle this place is still standing.

Taro sighed again after a moment of watching the part-time workers, Jun and Toku, begin to stack chairs and clean tables. That good-for-nothing flirt was nowhere to be seen. Taro didn't expect Maki to contribute much but the dirty blonde returned with an empty trash can. It was from the kitchen and Maki had an obvious sign of relief on his face. Taro's brows knitted together understanding the terrors of taking Minagawa Hifumi's, the chef and weirdest person alive, garbage out.

"Jun, cake or death?"

Taro overheard Hifumi from his window and blinked. That was the oddest thing he's heard from the questionable human being. Who in their right mind would be dumb enough to answer or pick 'death'?

"Cake please," Jun's feminine face—though don't dare say that to his face, smiled thinking Hifumi was very thoughtful to offer what was left of the cake from today.

"Enjoy~"

Taro did notice the pieces were tiny, definitely smaller than Hifumi's regulation sized portions, ah these were probably the leftovers. Though it was odd that there was any given the café's success today, '_Strange, ah—just ignore it…_' Nothing ever good comes from trying to figure out Hifumi's logic.

Back to cleaning it is then. As much as Taro would prefer to do all the cleaning himself he'd only finish as the café opened again the next day. He did note that the boss came out of his office to get the cash and receipts for the books.

"Owner-san," Hifumi's voice called from the window and Taro's eyes widened slightly in surprise at all… '_He wouldn't_…' "Cake or death?" Yeah, why was Taro surprised?

"I'll have cake please, can you bring it to my office Minagawa-kun?" Yuichi was caught off guard a little by the options Hifumi presented to him. He was odd but at least he did his job.

"With pleasure," Hifumi took one plate and followed Yuichi leaving a single plate with cake on it. He didn't stay long and disappeared into the kitchen once more where he belongs.

Back to cleaning, back to cleaning Taro shook his head to get rid of ridiculous thoughts.

"Toku-kun, cake or death?"

"Death?" Slow on the uptake but quick to understand his own words and who he's talking to Toku stammered trying to correct himself. "I-I meant cake! Cake, I'll definitely have cake!"

A small teasing smile came from the chef as he pulled the plate with the largest slice of the tiny leftovers back towards himself

"Ah, ah~ you said 'death'," Hifumi did enjoy teasing others considering he has every intention of giving Toku this piece of cake.

"I meant cake," Toku repeated desperate, not doubting Hifumi Minagawa capable of anything.

"Oh all right… Toku-kun, here you go," He slid the plate back to the waiter's edge of this gap in the wall and smiled less sinisterly. Toku took his slice and Taro rolled his eyes, '_weirdo'_, as well as the thought not to get involved crossed the supervisor's mind.

The tables, chairs, windows, walls, and floor all washed now so Jun and Toku could go home. They were both students after all, so it was best not to let them stay too late. Now Taro had another problem, he was fighting and arguing with Maki about whose turn it is to clean the bathroom.

"Taro-kun, it is your turn."

Damnit Hifumi, Taro knew he was right, but he was hoping to convince the dumb blonde to do it for him. Nothing could get past Hifumi, Taro cursed.

"Yes, ah, would the last person out please lock up?" Yuichi agreed with Hifumi knowing the rotation of clean up as he pulled his coat on. He locked the back door before walking out into the front area and hung the key by the door. He was late to leave because it had been so busy and that meant he'd have to apologize profusely to his daughter Reina.

"Yes sir," Taro replied obediently to both cleaning and locking up because this extra task would delay his departure.

"Goodnight everyone,"

Choruses from the three remaining workers mimicked Yuichi's words as Taro sighed, heading for his locker and personal supply of cleaners.

"Taro-kun, cake or death?"

Taro halted mid-stride and replied with turning around, "Cake."

"Well, we're out of cake."

"What?" Taro turned then, his eyes scowling towards the kitchen, "You mean my choice is 'or death'?

"There was only enough for three excluding tomorrow's preparations."

Taro sighed before thinking of an acceptable answer to his only choice. He shook his head a little at Hifumi's little game and continued on towards his locker. He only paused by the edge of the floor to look back over his shoulder.

"Death to Maki."

"HEY!"

* * *

i still exist. review or comment really.


End file.
